Adventures in Supernatural
by monsterinthecloset04141996
Summary: a young girl get transported to the TV "Supernatural", by a certain Trickster and love begins between the girl and Dean
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody i'm back :3

Don't anything but the name Shannon

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**~Shannon's point of view~**

One minute I was sitting in my room, watching Supernatural and the next minute i was somewhere else. I woke up on the cold ground, got up from the ground and noticed something very familiar about where I was at. It looked like Bobby's home from show "Supernatural", but why the hell I was bought here for.

"I swear to god if Gabriel is behind this I'm gonna kick his ass for this!" I yelled out as I hear wings behind and had a feeling it was Gabriel. I turned and saw Gabriel standing there with a smirk on his face.

"You have a worse potty month than Dean and I thought his was bad." Gabriel says as he pops a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Why the hell did you bring me here for?" I asked as he walks towards me

"Because you seem bored to death and kinda know you have a crush on Dean-o." He says as I felt my face heat up.

"Just because I have a crush on Dean doesn't mean you kidnapped me and bring me here to TV world!" I screamed at him and ran towards him to punch him and he disappeared into thin air.

"Shit, I forgot he was a trickster/archangel! and he can disappear like that!" I said as he appear behind me and was laughing at me

"Hello, Shannon remember I'm a trickster." He says as he gives me a "Duh" expression look on his face

" The Reason why you are here, Shannon, is because I thought you looked bored and I zip you here to go on adventure with your crush." Gabriel says as I still looked pissed at him and he smirks at me and he snaps his fingers and we both disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of point of view~<strong>

**Elsewhere...**

Shannon again wakes up on ground, but this time she wasn't outside. She kept hearing voices all around her, she opens her eyes and sees Dean, Sam, Bobby, Castiel, Ellen and Jo.

"This girl can't be a demon, we poured holy water on her and she didn't move or anything." Ellen says as they heard the girl start waking up on the floor.

Shannon pulls her body up into sitting position on the floor.

"Hey are you alright, miss?" Sam says as he hands Shannon a bottle of water and she takes a drink of it.

"Thank you, my name is Shannon Kepler. And yes, you guys are wondering how in the hell I got, Gabriel bought me here from the outside world." Shannon says as they give me blank looks.

"Honey, I think you hit your head on something. The Trickster is dead, Me Dean and Sam killed a few months ago and what is this about the outside world?" Bobby says

"No, the Trickster is alive! And where I'm from this is show called "Supernatural"." Shannon says as she waves her arms in a up and down motion and they still give her blank looks.

"I believe Shannon is right, she isn't from around here. But I don't understand what you mean by this being a TV show" Castiel says as walks up to Shannon and looks her over and gives her a strange look with his head tilted sideways.

"Man, this is going to be a long day." Shannon says as she shakes her head

Shannon explains to the groups of hunters and one angel on where she was from and telling them, they are played by different actors/actress. For example, she told Dean and Sam that they were played by Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki and they started yelling at Shannon on how "They are not actors and they hunt monsters of the night. And Shannon explains to Castiel that he is played by Misha Collins and he give her a "Kicked Puppy" expression and says that he is a real angel and he isn't played by this "Misha Collins" person. After awhile, Shannon just give up.

* * *

><p>The Hunters continued talking about the case they were on, Shannon remembers this episode, because Ellen and Jo die in it, but she didn't want to give it away though, so she stay quiet. Until Dean came up to her and sat down.<p>

"We are fixing to take a picture, do you want to be in it, even though you are not from around here?" Dean asked her as Shannon shakes her head yes and follow him.

"They don't know what's going to hit them the next day." Shannon thinks to herself as they took a group picture.

* * *

><p>Well, people that's it for this chapter<p>

:3 see you guys later


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's me again

here is chapter 2 of Adventures in Supernatural

Hope you like

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Shannon was sitting in Bobby's study, while they worked on a case they were on. Shannon sighed as she sat there bored out of her mind. She really wanted to help but she might give away what will happen in this episode, Sam noticed that Shannon was bored and went over to sit down by her.

"Do you need something to do while you are here with us?" Sam asked as Shannon just nodded her head yes

"I might mess you guys up, but it's better than sitting with my thumb up my ass." She says as Sam laughs at her remark.

"Here read this and try to find something about demons." Sam says as he hands her a book to read.

Shannon sat there reading the book, in order to be helpful to the hunters. She continued to read the book, while she was doing that, Dean came over to her and sat down. He smiled at her and she kept reading.

~Dean's Point of view~

I sat down beside Shannon and she looked up and smiled, but she looked back down and continued to read. Dean thought she was kinda pretty and thought she had beautiful brown eyes. "She might be underage for me." I thought as i heard Shannon sigh and the book close.

"Did you find anything on what you were reading?" I asked her and she nodded her head yes

"Yes, but i don't know if it would help though." Shannon says as she writes down on what she had found and give it to him.

I begin to read what she wrote down and looked at her with a smile and said "Wow, you are just like Sam but even better."

I hear her say "Thank you" and she went back to what she was doing.

* * *

><p>~End of Dean's point of view~<p>

Later on in the night

The Hunters and Shannon were having a few drinks, except Shannon because she was underage. She drink some apple juice, She watched as Castiel was drinking shots and laughed at him.

"I feel something now." Castiel says as Ellen and Jo looked at each other

Sam and Dean were standing by Shannon talking about how this was the last day on earth.

"So, how old are you, Shannon?" Dean asked as she got off the counter and looked at him

"I'm 18 years old and in my last year of high school. I'm going Roane State Community Collage in the fall." Shannon says as Sam looks at her with a smile.

"Another Collage kid, wow." Dean says as he takes a sip of his beer

"I'm getting my art degree." She says as the two brothers look at her

"I didn't know you were an artist." Dean says

"I have been drawing since i was 13 years old and I'm also left-handed." Shannon says as she sips her drink

"Well, that's pretty cool. I heard that a lot of artists are left-handed, maybe you will be one of lucky ones." Sam says to her as he threw his empty beer bottle away in the trash.

Everybody continued to talked and Shannon was going to bed in one of the upstairs room. She laid down in one of the beds and fell asleep fast. She kept dreaming about her family back in the real world and wondered if they noticed her gone.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Dean went up to wake Shannon up to get ready for demon hunting, he knocked on the door and Shannon came to the door.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Dean says as Shannon wipes the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning to you as well." Shannon says as she grabs her jacket that Ellen give to her last night and walked downstairs with dean

Everybody was in the living room getting their things ready for the last day on earth and Bobby was drinking some coffee with whiskey in it. Ellen and Jo were cleaning their guns and loading them as well. Sam and Castiel were getting other items they needed ready. Shannon just stared at them, not knowing what to do. She was kinda lost on everything, not knowing on what to do to help.

"Here you go, Shannon." Ellen says as she handed her a gun and Shannon took it

"You know how to use it? If you don't Me and Jo can help you." Ellen says as Shannon nodds her head yes

Ellen, Shannon, and Jo went outside to pratice on how to use a gun. Shannon was getting used to using a gun, so they went back in to see if the others were ready. Everybody got their things ready for their hunt, they headed to their cars. Dean, Sam, Shannon and Castiel rode in the Impala, while Bobby Ellen and Jo rode in Bobby's car. Shannon was kinda scared because she never thought that she would be hunting demon and to other Superntural creatures in her life. But the bad thing about it though, Shannon knew what was going to happen to Ellen and Jo, but she didn't say anything about it because they would think she was crazy or something. She continued to look out the window of the car as they headed down the highway to where they were going. Dean and Sam were talking about something, that Shannon didn't hear a word about and Castiel just sat quietly during the ride. Shannon hated knowing that Ellen and Jo were going to die and she couldn't say a word about at all, She just sighs at the thought of it all.

"So, Shannon have you ever hunted anything before?" Dean asked as She just nodded her head "No"

"Well, everything is going to be okay, i wont let anything hurt you promise." Dean says with a smile and it cause Shannon to smile a little bit.

* * *

><p>~Hours later~<p>

River Pass, Colorado

The Small group made it to the town and got out of the cars and got their stuff out. They all stay together as they searched the town, Shannon stayed close to Dean and Sam. She was very scared about hunting demons and shit.

"Well, Well, Well, look who it is." says a voice and they turned around and saw Meg Masters standing here.

"You shouldn't have come here guys. Get them!" Meg says as the hell hounds went charging at them and they all started running

Jo was the unlucky one, one of the hell hounds came at her and scratch her leg up, Dean and Sam started shooting at the hell hounds and one of the hell hounds whimper as it got shot.

Ellen, Bobby and Shannon helped Jo to one of the stores in the town, while Dean and Sam kept shooting at the hell hounds. Shannon and Ellen were looking for medical supplies while Sam and Dean salted the front doors.

"Go on you guys, leave me I'm helpless and can't go out there like this." Jo says as her mother looked at her with a sharp look.

"Nobody is getting left behind, young lady." Ellen says as Dean and Sam came over to them.

"The salt ain't gonna last long, we need to find a way to get Jo out of here without the hell hounds knowing." Sam says

"Well, we could make a bomb. Me and Jo will stay behind in order for you guys to run for it." Ellen says

"If that's what you want to do, when so be it." Dean says

Everybody was looking for the supplies to make the bomb, Shannon stayed with Jo and Ellen to help with wounds on her, which isn't going to do any good but Shannon was trying to help.

"Shannon, even though I don't know you that well you really seem like a nice person at heart and I hope you get back to where you came from someday." Jo says as the others got the things and started making the bomb.

It took them a couple of minutes to make the bomb, Ellen and Jo were sitting in the floor. Shannon watched the door as it shakes from the hell hounds outside.

"Shannon, Thank you for helping with Jo's wounds, Hope you get back to your home." Ellen says as Shannon hugs both of them

"Okay, everything is ready. Sam get Shannon and get out of here." Dean says as hands the bomb and runs over to the front door and moved the salt and runs out the back following Shannon and the others.

"Come and get us you sons of the bitches." Ellen says as she lets the bomb go off

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBB

* * *

><p>well that's chapter 2<p>

Hope you liked it

Comments are welcome

:3


End file.
